joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Ashley the Skunk/Volume 1: Springtime of Youth
This is Volume 1 of The Chronicles of Ashley the Skunk namely "Springtime of Youth". It consists of Ashley's birth in AD and her life as a baby. Plot There was once a royal couple who lived together in Chioni, which is in a distant planet called Ictistopia. They lived happily as the king and queen of Chioni. At the same time, they rule Chioni in a just way. Their names were not revealed yet, but JTH WILL reveal their names in The Chronicles of Ashley the Skunk. One day, the queen was resting in her room in the castle. She was now in the family way. She became very sick. He called for her husband (the king of Chioni) to give her medicine. The king worried about the queen and went to Astralwoods to pluck a Nova Fruit. He plucked one and went back to the castle, tired but successful. He fed his wife with the fruit. She ate it all to ensure her complete recovery. One day, the queen was sleeping. She was now recovered from her sickness. Suddenly, she heard lots of explosions. The king came in, running for her. He grabbed her hand before the roof of the room got burned. They exited the burning house and went off to a far place They stopped and saw an isolated but brand-new spacecraft. The king knew that it was owned by his brother, so he called for him. His brother arrived and assisted them both. They ride in the plane, until the plane blasted off to space. The people of Chioni grieved for their loss, so they elected an interim commander to lead Chioni until the king and queen's return. In the spacecraft, the queen was rubbing her abdomen, worrying about her condition. After a day, they landed in Ventilus. The couple bought a mansion for A$ 250,000.00. They lived in the wealthy house and stayed as a family. Weeks later, the queen was in the hospital, feeling pain in conceiving. Fortunately, two nurses were helping her. Seconds after, the queen successfully gave birth to a baby girl skunk. The king saw the baby and the couple cuddled their baby daughter in great delight. The couple saw their baby daughter's unusual hair and tail. They were golden. They both were amazed of their daughter's beautiful visage. The queen named their daughter Ashley. The nurses sighed in awe. The couple paid for the tarriance in the hospital for A$ 80,000.00. They both returned to their mansion and rested. One night, in her parents' house, Ashley was sleeping. She made cute baby noises and giggled. She purred cutely and fell back in a slumber. Suddenly, a floating gem levitated outside the house. It passed through the walls and stopped near the baby's crib. It places itself on Ashley's neck, forming golden cords around her neck. The gem glowed after it placed itself on the wearer. Suddenly, Ashley was enveloped with rainbow aura, showing a pact forced into her that cannot be removed until her death. Characters 'JTH's Characters' Heroes / Heroines *Ashley the Skunk *Queen of Chioni *King of Chioni *Josh the Hedgehog *Yuki the Hedgecat *Rey the Hedgedragon *Aerether XII the Ethereal Humanoid *Magna the Phoenix Villains *Professor Trollus SB100's Characters Heroes / Heroines *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *SPARKY *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Metal Patricia Villains *Dr. EggPlankton *Layla the FoxSkunk *HenchCombots **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot Storyline 'Prologue: The Golden Birth' ''Ashley (Teen): Hi there, my name's Ashley the Skunk. This is the story of my babyhood. This is when an amulet reached me when I was still a baby. Tune in to see how I met the Amulet of Lumen and became a Chosen One in the prophecy.'' In Ictistopia... Queen: ''(lies on her bed, very sick) Hun... '''King: '''Yes, my dear? '''Queen: '''The doctors... can't cure.. my sickness.... Kindly get me... a Nova... Fruit. '''King: '''Okay, hun, I'll do this for you. '''Queen: '''Please... hurry... '''King: '''I promise that I will return. ''In the throne room... King: 'Due to the absence of the Queen, I call out all of my soldiers to protect the kingdom while I am gone. I will venture forth to the Astralwoods to get a Nova Fruit to heal the Queen's sickness. The reason I am not sending soldiers to the woods is that only the kings may enter. This is my command: Protect the kingdom! ''The soldiers shout, "Yes, Your Majesty!". 'King: '''All prepared, then. Commence defense positions. ''(to his advisor) ''Lead Chioni while I'm gone. '''Advisor: '''Yes sire. I'll do everything for Chioni to prosper! '''King: '''Good, then. I'll venture forth, now. (exits castle) ''In the Astralwoods.... '''King: ''(walking through the forest)''